A life in a clan
by Silver Twig-Fox
Summary: Rei is a demon theif, brought to the clan by Kai. This story is about how Clan life works. a yaoi romance RxK TxM and other pairings
1. info gotta read

HI!!!!!!! This is my first story!!!!!! But this is not the story yet it is just the information on the clans and the people in it. But.... You have to read it so you don't get confused. Oh this is a yaoi romance fic RxK TxM and other pairings IMPORTANT Since I like the first season the most so the characters are only from the first season. All the characters are demons that can transform into the animal that the beast represents. Normally they would be in their human forms with things that represent their beast (eg , Cat ears and tail for Rei ).  
  
All the main characters have their own special weapon with their beasts inside it they also have a special attack for each weapon. The beasts can come out to greet their master.  
  
There are 3 clans. I will only name the main characters that have beasts. The other clan members are just demons that take a human form (they don't have beasts). If I have other info I'll write it in the other chapters. Here's the list.  
  
Phoenix Clan Leader: Kai Age: 299 Beast: Dranzer Weapon: Dranzer Flame (blade) Special attack: Flame Sabre Job: Warrior  
  
Deputy: Tala Age: 299 Beast: Wolborg Weapon: Wolborg Mist (sword) Special attack: Ice Blizzard Job: Warrior  
  
Healer: Silver Twig (ME!!!) Age: 289 Beast: Silverwind (A silver fox) Weapon: Silverwind Heal (staff) Special attack: Wind Heal Job: Cleric/Mage  
  
Rei Age: 295 Beast: Driger Weapon: Driger Fang (dagger) Special attack: Tiger Claw Job: Thief/Assassin  
  
Tyson Age: 285 Beast: Dragoon Weapon: Dragoon Storm (sword) Special attack: Phantom Storm Job: Warrior  
  
Max Age: 281 Beast: Draciel Weapon: Draciel Viper (spear) Special attack: Heavy Fortress Job: Warrior  
  
Kenny Age: 279 Beast: Dizzara Weapon: Dizzara Blast Special attack: Combo Job: Mage  
  
Dizzara Age: over 10 000 Weapon: none Special attack: Combo Job: Beast Guardian Kenny made a spell and it separated Dizzy and himself (by accident). The combo is just both of them using a special spell.  
  
Brian Age: 298 Beast: Falborg Weapon: Falborg Slicer (rapier) Special attack: Brutal Wind Job: Assassin  
  
Spencer Age: 296 Beast: Seaborg Weapon: Seaborg Tsunami (Axe) Special attack: Sea Wave Job: Fighter  
  
Ian Age: 286 Beast: Wyborg Weapon: Wyborg Venom (Mace) Special attack: Deep Toxic Job: Mage  
  
Ancient Cat Clan Leader: Lee Age: 298 Beast: Galeon Weapon: Galeon Clash (Blade) Special attack: Black Lightning Job: Warrior  
  
Deputy: Robert Age: 300 Beast: Grypholyion Weapon: Grypholyion Strike (sword) Special attack: Striking Talons Job: Warrior  
  
Mariah Age: 287 Beast: Galux Weapon: Galux Slash (short sword) Special attack: Kitty Slash Job: Warrior  
  
Gary Age: 288 Beast: Galzzy Weapon: Galzzy Quake (Axe) Special attack: Ground Tremor Job: Fighter  
  
Kevin Age: 279 Beast: Galman Weapon: Galman Magic (Rod) Special attack: Crazy Monkey Job: mage  
  
Oliver Age: 288 Beast: Unicolyon Weapon: Unicolyon Gallop (rapier) Special attack: Uni Stomp Job: Warrior  
  
Enrique Age: 288 Beast: Amphilyon Weapon: Amphilyon Wars (Sword) Special attack: Double-head Strike Job: Warrior  
  
Johnny Age: 288 Beast: Salamulyon Weapon: Salamulyon Swipe (spear) Special attack: Flaming Breath Job: warrior  
  
Shadow clan Leader: Voltaire Age: ??? Voltaire is a spider demon made from his workers  
  
Deputy: Boris Age:??? Boris takes a form of a snake demon made from Voltaire's workers  
  
OTHER NOTES  
  
Okay first of all in this story I am Kai's sister. Shadow Clan uses random people only. There are random people in all of the clans, just less.  
  
The idea came from a book series called Warriors.  
  
I do not own any Beyblade characters I only own Me and all random characters. STORY COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. readyACTION

        Hi! This is the first chapter enjoy!!!!!

Okay

"Are words said aloud"

'Are thoughts'

Are beasts' thoughts

        A panic-stricken tiger demon with golden eyes raced through the woods. Half of his ebony hair had fallen out of his bounding and his head band was no longer able to block the hair that now covered most of his face With his sensitive white cat ears, coming out from the hair, he could hear the pounding of feet, coming closer.

Ignoring everything wasn't easy, but the arrows that were coming his way weren't making anything easier. His blue Chinese clothing was torn because of the tree branches. An arrow was stuck through his left shoulder, blood flowing freely from the open wound.

 His white tail was sore because of the rope that had been strangling his tail. He had managed to cut the rope but it didn't take away the soreness. He didn't have time to take the arrow out; they would catch up in a matter of minutes. He had to get away from those bounty hunters.

'Okay Rei bounty hunters are about to kill you. What am I supposed to do?' Rei mused while dodging an upcoming arrow.

FLASHBACK

_Rei was sleeping on a top branch of a tree, that served him as a home. He awoke to the sound of banging. _

_"What the…" Rei was about to yell but what was said down below made him stop. _

_"I heard the people of Nico-" Rei perked up his hearing at the mention of his hometown. "-are putting a bounty on this demon thief for a hefty bucket of gold." The voice sounded very baritone, indicating that the owner was a man._

_"Yes, I heard that he stole from the emperor and got away!" Another baritone voice was heard. _

_"You got to be kidding!" the first voice said, clearly showing the owners disbelief. _

_The men started walking away still gossiping. After they had gone, Rei jumped down from the branch. The men had put up a notice. Rei looked at the notice, to his utter astonishment the sketch on the notice looked just like him! He started reading._

_                                                        NOTICE_

_        A demon thief has been stealing from many in the __village__ of __Nico__. He looks like this:                         (his picture)_

_If anybody could give the emperor the head of the demon they will be granted_

_                                                10, 00000 gil_

_'They do this to me just because I stole the emperors' stupid little ring!?!?' Rei thought with outrage. _

_"There's our bucket of gold!!!" Rei turned around to see a whole gang of bounty hunters. _

_"Shit," Rei muttered and took off, the bounty hunters not far behind._

__END FLASHBACK

That was one hour ago but they were still giving chase. Finally Rei had had enough. He stopped in an opening far away from the village. He turned and faced six bounty hunters. Two of them had bows and arrows while the other four had short swords.

 "Okay let's make it even" Rei said to the hunters. He took his dagger that was in its scabbard. The bounty hunter gasped in amazement. This thief had Driger the legendary beast of Earth as a guardian bit-beast; furthermore he wielded the Driger Fang. A legendary dagger that chooses a demon worthy enough to use it.

 "Surprised?" Rei asked smirking, his fangs visible under the sun "I'm the thief you are looking for alright, but I'm not going to die without a fight."

 Rei closed his eyes and stood there focusing all his power to Driger, ignoring the hunters that were coming with their weapons. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, instead of its normal golden color, his eyes were bright green. He decided that these useless hunters didn't need to see him in his beast form. He will just slaughter them with his weapon. He growled and charged in with his weapon. Then all was black.

Two demons were walking aimlessly looking for prey.

The female of the pair was a fox demon. She had two light blue ears coming out of her silver shoulder length hair. Her eyes were of different colors, one being silver and the other blue. She wore a light blue dress and a white cloak was hung over her shoulders. Her cloak covered her long, bushy silver fox tail.

 The other demon was a phoenix demon. He had two-toned hair with the front being grayish-blue and the back being dark navy blue and his eyes were of crimson color. He had unnatural blue triangles on his cheek, two on each side. He wore a black tank top with yellow beads on the sides; his jeans were a dark navy color. He carried two fiery wings that coming out of his back, which he could make disappear for a little while when wanted to. But he was letting them out at the moment.

 "Kai!!!!! Where are we going?" the girl asked the older boy.

"To look for prey sis."

They had never traveled so far from their clan boundaries to look for prey on a spring day. Something was causing them to flee.

Suddenly Kai stopped. He smelled blood. "Come on, I can smell blood!" Kai took off with Silver Twig behind him.

        "Oh my god…"  Silver Twig whispered. Even Kai was speechless.

The scene was totally gruesome.

A lone tiger demon was standing in a clearing. He was the bringer of death to those hunters. The ground was littered with the bodies of the bounty hunters they were totally demented. The clearing was covered with blood.

Rei smelled a foreign scent. He turned and spotted Kai and Silver Twig, his bright green eyes still glowing.

They won't hurt you. Trust me Driger told him calmly. He sheathed his dagger and his eyes returned back to normal. He was about to run from them but the overwhelming darkness consumed him as he felt himself land into unconsciousness.

"We have to help him" Silver Twig stated. She ran to the fallen demon. "He's still alive. Hold him while I fix his shoulder." Silver Twig commanded.

Kai crouched down and put the demon on his lap. He held him closely so he wouldn't fall forward.

 The moment he held Rei, feelings of longing, sadness, affection and something unfamiliar coursed through him like burning fire. The sudden feelings caused him to let go of Rei. Silver Twig caught Rei before he could land face-flat. "What was that for!? You could've injured him more!!!" Silver Twig said angrily.

"Sorry…" When Rei was back on his lap the feelings were still there but he ignored them. 'What just happened? Why can't I explain that other feeling?'

 "Okay he's done" Silver Twig said, proud of her work. "Let's take him back to the clan. He seems homeless, anyways he might be quite useful, and we can always use another assassin. Ok then, I'll meet you back home; I need to collect some herbs."

 She left Kai standing there, with an injured demon in his arms. He turned into his beast form, a magnificent phoenix. He was covered in shimmering red, orange and blue feathers. His crimson eyes missed nothing. He placed Rei on his back.

"He's very beautiful. What a catch I got." Kai murmured. He spread his wings and flew. High into the sky, flying back to Phoenix Clan.

Silver Twig: That was soooo fun

Kai: Boring

Silver Twig: you just didn't like it because you didn't kiss Rei!!!!

Kai/Rei:blush

Rei: What the heck was that for!?

Silver Twig: …

Rei: You didn't answer me!!!

Kai: stop whining!!!!

Silver Twig: okeeee of to next chap!!!!


	3. clan origin

ST: HIII!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter enjoy!!!!  
  
And special thanks to Bluumberry for beta-reading for me, since my grammar... isn't the best... heh heh.   
  
"Ughh ," Rei groaned as he opened his eyes, he was lying on a moss bed with lots of herb smells around him. He was in an underground burrow [1].  
  
He wanted to fall asleep again, when a message suddenly came to his mind, causing him to panic. "Did the bounty hunters die? What if it was them who brought him here? Are they preparing for his trial?" The last thought caused him to sit up. A sharp pain coursed through his left shoulder which caused him to gasp in pain and surprise.  
  
"Take it easy there! Don't reopen your wound!" A feminine voice said sternly. Rei turned to look at his right to see a female fox demon standing there with a basket of herbs, and a stern face. But her face quickly brightened. "Hi! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Err... fine?" Rei replied uncertainly.  
  
"My name is Silver Twig, me and Kai found you. After, you tried to greet us but you fell unconscious."  
  
"Uhh...yeah," Rei replied confused. He knew he killed all those hunters but he didn't remember anything else.  
  
"Do you remember your name?"  
  
"My name is Rei" replied Rei, feeling more at ease. Rei sat there looking at Silver Twig, who was sorting herbs. "Where am I?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"You're in my burrow"  
  
"I know I'm in your burrow, but as in where the borrow is?"  
  
"Oh! You're in Phoenix Clan,"  
  
"Phoenix Clan?" Rei said confused . Silver Twig turned around and faced him, "Don't tell me you never heard of the clans before!?" Silver Twig gasped shocked.  
  
"I lived in Nico, where everyone hates demons."  
  
"Do you want me to tell you their stories?"  
  
"Sure," Silver Twig sat on a chair beside the moss bed. "Okay, in this era. Beasts guardians were just discovered. Only a few people wield their respective weapons or even own these powerful spirits. The first clan created was Shadow Clan. The leader Voltaire [2] was a cold-hearted demon who wanted nothing more but a bit-beast." Rei noticed Silver Twig said Voltaire's name with complete disgust.  
  
'Whoa...' Before Rei could collect his thoughts, Silver Twig started again, Seemingly trying not to talk about Voltaire. He listened instead. "He never got a Beast guardian though. He decided to recruit scientists and they made him an artificial Beast guardian and beast form. Voltaire kidnapped many of the best human warriors and told the scientists change them into demons that have no emotions and have artificial Beasts guardians and beast forms. Many of them died in the process."  
  
"That's so cruel! He's a disgusting cur." Rei said with disgust. "I totally 100% agree with you. Now, next to the Fierce Cat Clan. Actually, the Fierce Cat Clan and the Phoenix Clan just two group of demons that wanted rebellion against Voltaire."  
  
"What about the two clans?"  
  
Hector was a fox demon that commanded the Phoenix Clan group, who is also me and Kai's dad. "Kai?" Rei asked. Silver Twig mentioned Kai a few times and his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Kai's the clan leader, and my brother." Silver Twig said, a hint of pride in her voice. She started again  
  
"Leo, a lion demon and the leader of the Fierce Cat Clan group, who is also Lee's father." At the mention of Lee's name Rei couldn't help but think that name was too familiar.  
  
'I must be crazy, thinking those thoughts.' Rei mused. When Silver Twig saw Rei wasn't paying attention she said, "Lee is the present day leader of the Fierce Cat Clan."  
  
'Now this is getting weird, I couldn't have known him.'  
  
"Ahem." Silver Twig tried to snap Rei out of his trance.  
  
"Sorry, continue with the story."  
  
"Actually there are two different versions. The general one, or the romantic one. Which one do you want to hear?" Silver Twig asked. Rei wanted to hear the general one. "I want to hear the... romantic one." Rei sat there in shock at his answer 'I didn't want to..." "Whoah Rei you like lovey-dovey stuff?" Silver Twig asked amused. "Uhh ... yes...no ...maybe..." Rei stuttered  
  
"Okay then it's settled. Okay... I didn't say this story for such a long time." Silver Twig mumbled to herself while tapping her chin. "Okay, Hector and Leo wanted their sons to mate [3] so they can become a one big clan [4] because Hector and Leo wanted power. Even though Lee and another were mates already, he forced himself to like Kai, because he wanted to grant his father's wish. Kai, however, fell in love with Lee's mate from the Fierce Cat Clan."  
  
"Who was it?" Rei asked curious. "Her name was Raven Fang. At first she didn't like Kai, but later they fell in love." Silver Twig stopped for a minute with a dreamy face. "But..." Silver Twig sighed sadly "Sometimes there is no happy ending." Rei watched curiously at her changing moods. 'Something bad must of happened'  
  
"Ok, When Lee found out, he wasn't mad. He actually accepted their love. He went and told if Kai could mate with that other demon instead. But since Leo was so greedy for power he decided Kai could only mate with his son. Of course he didn't tell Hector or Lee, instead he got a special kind of poison called Ivy's Hate, a poison that could make any person that loved another totally forget that they were ever in love.  
  
At a feast He put the poison in Raven, Kai and Lee's drinks." "Why did he put poison in Lee's drink?" Rei asked a bit confused. "He did because he didn't want Lee to accept their love... It's so sad." She sighed "Yeah it sure is." Rei agreed. "They each drank it. Hector then found out he used a poison to break true love and friendship. He was furious and had a war with Leo.  
  
They separated after that and became bitter enemies. Rumor has it that Leo abandoned Raven in the middle of the woods. And killed her, because he viewed her as a bad omen...and we're finished!"  
  
"Whoa that's sad." Rei said sadly.  
  
"Yeah it sure is," Silver Twig said agreeing with Rei. "But that happened like 100 years ago so we can't help her."  
  
"Does Kai know this legend, I mean the part where he was poisoned and forgot Raven?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, he knows but he's always in denial anytime someone mentions it."  
  
"Why don't you ask your father?" Rei asked  
  
"He died years ago, a true father to the end." Silver Twig said with a hint of sadness  
  
Sorry," Rei murmured "I know how you feel, I never even knew my parents."  
  
"It's ok and sorry for you too."  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
They kept on chatting until someone came into the room. Rei turned around and he found himself staring into a pair of eyes. A pair of crimson eyes .  
  
ST: Another chapter done. Sorry you didn't meet the others like I said you would. That will be in the next chapter or next after that one.  
  
[1] The underground burrow is actually more like a cave. But an underground cave sounds too big.  
  
[2] All the demons can live for a long time before they die  
  
[3/4] Whoever is the oldest in a family that has a member of the family that is a leader, can mate to become one big clan (made up)  
  
ST: I know it's like so obvious in some parts but hey, I never said it was a mystery story  
  
Rei: that's a cool chapter!!!  
  
ST: You think so Rei? If anybody else thinks so just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
